The Heart Wants, What The Heart Wants
by gleeplldegrassi
Summary: "You know what Alison; I'm done with all your games. Whatever this is, it's over." For the first time in Emily's life, she had walked out on Alison and when Alison called out after her, she didn't come crawling back. AU: In which Alison never died and 'A' didn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters of this story or Pretty Little Liars at all and I'm making no profit from writing this...**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Spencer had just called the girls and told them that they could no longer have the sleepover, as Melissa had made plans to use the barn and Spencer was forced to obey. The story focuses around the Alison and Emily storyline if Alison had never died and 'A' didn't exist. _

Spencer had just told the girls via text, that they couldn't have their sleepover as planned for tomorrow, because Melissa would be using the barn. Emily was upset because she was looking forward to spending the night with all the girls, or you could say she was looking forward to spending the night with Alison. However, she was also terrified of facing Alison after what she had done.

Emily had the written note in her hand that she wanted to send to Alison so badly. Oh, how much she wanted to, but pouring her heart out to Alison in a letter, telling her how much she loved her so wasn't Emily. Well not the Emily that Alison liked to 'practice' with. By the time she realised what a mistake it was she had already sent the letter. That was a couple of days ago and she is sure that Alison has received the letter because she is acting weird. Weird how you might ask? Well, normally Alison would make a remark to Emily about this. This, being Emily liking girls; like her. But Alison has been quite and weird towards Emily for a few days. Almost like Alison had been ignoring Emily.

Emily really wanted to call Alison and explain herself (even though she couldn't explain herself because she really did love Alison) but before she had any time to think her mobile phone had buzzed. When she looked down she saw that it was Alison.

-Meet me at my house, now.

That was the entire message. No hello or please or even a reason. Although Emily being Emily quickly rushed to her bike and went towards the direction of Alison's house. When she finally got there she suddenly felt very nervous. She was sure that they would have a long and criticizing talk about the letter. She wasn't sure if she should ride back home and lie by saying she couldn't make it. Although, her body had quickly taken over her brain, not allowing her mind to think anymore and made its own way inside the DiLaurentis' house. Her own body had surprised her. Normally she would knock, at the very least but once inside the house she realised that nobody beside Alison was home. Now she was feeling very, very nervous.

Emily told herself to man-up and go to Alison's room and she did. This time she knocked but nobody answered. She called Alison's named and nobody answered. Emily opened the door slightly and then decided to enter Alison's room. Why shouldn't she walk in? Alison did it all the time and Alison was the one who told Emily to come over without a reason. She stood there in complete silence near the door. Before she knew it Alison had walked out from the bathroom and made her way over to Emily. She pinned Emily into the door and starting kissing her. The kiss had been different to the ones before. This kiss was full of passion and desperation and Emily's body felt like it was on fire. But a good type of fire. The kiss kept going and Alison didn't stop it until both girls needed some air.

Both girls stood still, trying to getting a good amount of oxygen in their lungs and Alison never took her gaze off Emily. Eventually, Alison pulled Emily close to her, off the door and was now guiding them to her bed without taking her eyes off Emily for a second. Emily really wanted to continue where this was leading but she couldn't let herself be tortured by Alison.

They were now both kissing on the bed. Alison was on top of course; she always had to be in control. Emily was really fighting with herself in her head, trying to decide if she should continue or stop. Although this time her mouth had surprised her and took control of her body, which really wanted this to go further.

"Alison," Emily whispered. Though, Alison completely ignored Emily and started moving her hand up Emily's thigh. Even though her body was about to explode, Emily knew she had to say something.

"Alison wait," Emily said softly while putting her hand on top of Alison's to stop it moving further up.

"Emily please! You know you want this," Alison sounded very confident as if she knew that Emily wouldn't back away. Normal Emily wouldn't even dare to back away, especially in this situation; but this wasn't the normal Emily.

"Alison, you obviously know that I want this, but why are you doing this? We both know you don't want me and playing with my feelings is just a game to you," Emily felt upset saying it out loud even though she knew it was true. It hurt too much although she had to say it, for her sake.

"I- Um- I'm doing this to help you and it's not a game" it was quite for a moment and then Alison screamed out "and you can't tell me what I want!"

Emily just wanted to know what Alison was thinking. "It's not a game. Really? You got my letter and you know how I feel, but you continue messing with my feelings anyway. You know I love you, so how are you helping me by doing this?" Emily just looked at Alison who was lost for words which was a first.

"And don't say to help me know if I like girls because I don't like girls, I LOVE YOU." Alison didn't say anything and Emily had just about had enough with her games.

"You know, you can't ask me to come over, after ignoring me all this time and then expect to be able to kiss me and think that it will make everything better," Emily was really getting angry now. Alison tried to speak but no words would come out of her mouth.

"You know what Alison; I'm done with all your games. Whatever this is, it's over." For the first time in Emily's life, she had walked out on Alison and when Alison called out after her, she didn't come crawling back.

**Author's Note: Should I continue or not?**

**I just really love the Emily and Alison ship. I honestly and truly believe that, Alison was in love with Emily. This chapter was written in third person, but I'm planning to write future chapters, if continued from both Alison's and Emily's point of view. What do you think?**

**I also don't like the fact that there aren't many Alison and Emily stories out there. **

**Leave a review with your comments and suggestions…. please : )**

**My tumblr is: **_**sportdegrassipllglee . tumblr . com**_

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters of this story or Pretty Little Liars at all and I'm making no profit from writing this...**

**Author's Note: Firstly, I would like to say that I'm really sorry about the long wait. Life sometimes does that, more explanation later. I hope this update makes up for it. By the way, it is un-edited. So any mistakes are all from me. **

**hunnybear108: Thank you heaps for your kind words. I'm really happy that you had that reaction to my story! :) **

**RileyGirl1: Thank you as well! :) **

**Griffnix: Thank you for your input. I certainly took your comments on bored, hence this chapter. So thanks a bunch :D **

**deadgirl101: You were the first to review, so you get a mention too! Thank you : ) **

**And to everyone else who reviewed and didn't get mentioned here, I still would like to thank you so, so much! If I had the time to reply to everyone, I would. But, I already felt bad for the delay in having an update, so I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. But, without you guys I wouldn't have any inspiration or motivation to continue. So, even if your comments are short, please keep them up! **

**Also, paragraphs that are in italics mean that it's a flashback. **

**Enjoy! :)**

_Spencer had just called the girls and told them that they could no longer have the sleepover, as Melissa had made plans to use the barn and Spencer was forced to obey. The story focuses around the Alison and Emily storyline if Alison had never died and 'A' didn't exist. _

Emily bolted out of Alison's room like the world was ending. She had never felt worse then this in her entire life. Actually, that's a lie. If Emily had to rank this moment, it would be the second worse moment of her life. In fact, Emily had received both the best moment of her life and the worse, from the same person.

_"So, today was pretty sweet right?" Alison asked Emily. They had just spent the entire day together, celebrating their first day of summer break. _

_"Yeah it was awesome," replied an excited Emily. Both Alison and Emily were exhausted to say the least. They were currently laying down on Alison's bed and looking up at the ceiling. _

_"Hmmm," mumbled Alison. A few minutes longer and both of them would be in a deep sleep. Considering it was summer, it was quite a cool night. So, Emily distractedly reached down to pull the blankets up, so they could both lie underneath them. _

_After settling in, Alison cuddled up behind Emily and connected themselves together, so they could be closer to one another. Emily now sported a relaxed but sincere smile at the cuteness and protectiveness of her best friend. She didn't have many other friends, just a few swim mates that Alison always tried to scare away. Whether it be because she wanted Emily all to herself, Emily didn't know. _

_Alison could feel Emily smile, so taking this a secret kind of permission, she placed her head in the back of Emily's neck and breathed Emily in. It wasn't until a few short moments after that, that someone spoke. _

_"No matter what happens, Emily, you'll always be the closest person to my heart," Alison told Emily sincerely. Emily froze a bit, not sure how to reply. This was not because Emily didn't feel the same way, but because Emily finally realised that Alison already had her heart. Even, if she didn't hand it to her willingly. So, Emily did what anyone in her situation would do; she pretended to be asleep. _

Although Emily never replied to Alison that day, Emily has always thought of it as the best moment of her life. Ages before that day, when she was thirteen years old, Emily already saw herself as different. Not in the sense that she accepted that she liked Alison, romantically, but in the sense that she had a feeling. It wasn't until that specific moment that Emily finally accepted and also embraced that she _liked, _Alison. However, this was with the knowledge and thought that Alison felt the same way; but Emily had to find out the hard way that she didn't.

"_Emily, as if you actually thought I liked you in that way." Alison said in a somewhat angry, borderline hurt tone. At what exactly, Emily wasn't sure. _

_"I'm not into girls that same way that you are, okay?" she asked both sarcastically and rhetorically. _

_"I-Uh. In what way do you think I like girls?" Emily answered back timidly._

_"In the, I kissed a girl and I liked it, kind of way," Alison replied to Emily, walking excruciatingly slow towards her. Emily watched Alison quite mesmerised by her moments. Eventually, Alison got so close to Emily, that they could actually hear the noises that nobody, nobody within a friendly distance of each other would even be close to picking up. _

_"W-Wh," Emily began, about to stutter out an incoherent sentence when Alison kissed Emily on the lips. It was small peck type kiss at first... The type you usually see married couples do when rushing out to work in the morning. But, after some long moments of Alison pampering kisses on Emily's lips, the once many short little kisses, now turned into one long very, very heated kiss. _

_There was still no tongue, but what would you expect considering it was both the girls' first kiss. After a few minutes of short intervals of kisses and breathing breaks, Alison finally jumped off of Emily._

_"You!" she shouted._

_"You were totally enjoying that," she said again lowering her voice in order to try and catch her breath. Emily was really confused now. It's not like Emily went up and kissed Alison. Alison had kissed Emily, in the way that Emily had always dreamed about, ever since discovering how much she really liked Alison. _

_"Uh, you kissed me. Remember?" Emily asked both sarcastic, obviously, and also confused. _

_"Clearly. But I only did it to see if you would actually enjoy kissing a girl. And you did! You're gay!" Alison raised her voice and you could see one of her veins popping out of her neck slightly. _

_"I'm not gay! I don't like kissing girls. This was my first kiss and it was with you," Emily said defensively and looked down. What she didn't expect to happen was for Alison to burst out laughing, so her eyes immediately snapped back up to Alison. Before Emily had the chance to ask what Alison was laughing at, like Alison could read her mind, Alison spoke up._

_"This is your first kiss? Honestly? I thought you were joking when you said you hadn't kissed someone," Alison told Emily while stopping every two seconds to laugh again. _

_"I wasn't joking, why would I do that? Who was your first kiss with?" Emily mumbled out not really wanting to know the answer. She couldn't believe that Alison had her first kiss, and maybe many more, without telling her. _

_"Wouldn't you like to know? Look, I don't have time for this. If I ever see you looking at me like that, checking me out, you'll be sorry. You might be gay but I'm not," Alison told Emily in a strict tone that literally broke Emily's heart. Why would Alison initiate a kiss with Emily, only to say she's not gay and wanted to see how Emily would react? Emily didn't get it. _

_Before Emily had a chance to reply, Alison stomped out of her house without her usual hip-swaying-walking-style. Emily's parents weren't home, and thank God, because if they say her and Alison kiss... Well, lets just say it wouldn't be all unicorns and rainbows around here. As soon as Emily heard Alison slam the front door shut, it was like she just slammed her heart too. _

_Emily dropped down to the ground and cried for ages until there were no tears left. She didn't know if she was gay, nor was she ready for any labels, but she did know that she liked, liked Alison. And Alison didn't like her back._

_Suddenly, a fresh pair of tears fell from her eyes. _

That day had to have been the worst moment of her life. But, little did Emily know that, similar to her best moment, there would be many more to come.

After finally reaching her house, she placed her bike in the front yard and ran into her room. Luckily, her parents weren't home, so they wouldn't see the tears running down her face.

If Emily had to categorise this moment, it would definitely go in the 'I am so lost category.' Emily rarely in her life spoke the way she did earlier, let alone to the person that she loved. But, after saying that to Alison, a new feeling had suddenly overwhelmed her body. She felt as though she had gained some power, some dominance in this 'relationship' or whatever it is they were. It was like Emily was playing Street Fighter or Mortal Combat and she had only two hits left before she defeated her opponent. Emily had the upper-hand and it was going to be really hard for Alison to gain it back.

**Author's Note: Again guys, I would like to say that I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. Before I started posting on FanFiction, I always said that I would update once every week, two weeks maximum. But, I finally understand how some writers don't update for months. Life, gets in the way. So, I finally found the time to update, because the next coming weeks look really busy...**

**But, enough about that. Okay, so this chapter provides some backstory to their history and how things may have come about. There's a lot more of their story to be told, so if you want to find out please leave a review and all the rest : ) **

**Also, would you guys like a chapter from Emily or Alison's POV? Or do you guys like 3rd person better? Please let me know. **

**Another thing to note is that, this story is looking to go for quite some time (chapter and time wise), so does that suit most people? Or short and to the point? Because it's looking to get quite angst-y and drama filled, but with some happy moments too... In time.**

**Leave a review with your comments and suggestions…. please : )**

**My tumblr is: _sportdegrassipllglee . tumblr . com_**

**Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters of this story or Pretty Little Liars at all and I'm making no profit from writing this...**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed update. My life just seems to get randomly busier all the time. I hope this little longer-than-usual update makes up for that. It is un-edited. So mistakes are all mine. **

**Enjoy! **

"Emily, Emily! Wait up," Spencer said to Emily as Emily rushed off to go to her swim practice. In a swift movement, Emily turned gracefully on her feet to face Spencer.

"Woah, Spence. What's up?" Emily asked looking over her shoulder to ensure coach Fulton had not come out to see where she was.

"It's just um... Well, you and Ali have seemed to be not as touchy-feely as usual," Spencer replied softly. Clearly she knew something had gone down, but neither Emily nor Alison had said anything.

Emily had thought long and hard about everything. She could continue to be Alison's puppet; where Alison would be the controller or she could be the controller of herself. Alison didn't want to be with her, then fine. Alison wanted to play games and mess with Emily's feelings. So, Emily decided that she wasn't going to attempt to gain Alison's heart, which at one stage she thought she already had. Emily was going to be Emily without Alison overpowering her.

"Yeah, we had a little argument about someone. But it's all good. Nothing to worry about," Emily said as confidently as she could. Spencer looked somewhat hesitant to believe Emily, but why would Emily lie?

"Okay, I just-" Spencer started but was interrupted by Emily.

"I got to run; swim practice. Seriously though, everything is fine," Emily said while smiling and turning towards the direction of the swimming pools.

"Okay... Bye!" Spencer shouted.

"Bye!" Emily replied relieved, because phew, she was not use to lying.

* * *

Swim practice was over and boy that was a very intense training session for Emily. Emily was very physically fit but even that stretched her endurance levels. By now, pretty much everyone had already left the pools, but Emily stayed back for a while longer to give herself some time to relax. Emily twisted and clicked her neck and back into place again, while reaching into her pocket for her keys. Little did Emily know that her swim mate, Katie, was literally walking in Emily's direction and if Emily wasn't careful, she would accidentally bump into her.

Of course that is exactly what happened. Except, when Emily bumped into Katie, Katie actually fell into the swimming pool.

"OMG!" Emily screamed, because that came completely out of nowhere. Katie eventually floated up from the deep end of the pool, but she did struggle as she was shorter than most girls. Emily was going to jump in, but Katie was obviously going to be fine seeing as though she does swimming. Emily kneeled towards the ledge of the pool to get closer to Katie.

"I'm so sorry! That was a total accident," Emily said while taking her hand out towards Katie so that Katie could get out of the pool. However, Katie grabbed Emily's hand and pulled on it, so that Emily would be pushed into the water.

"What the hell?" Emily asked because that was uncalled for.

"Now we're even," Katie replied with a smirk. Emily could not, not laugh along with the girl because Emily had to admit, it was quite funny now that she thought about it. And Emily thought this girl had a lovely smile too.

"I'm Emily," Emily attempted to introduce herself to Katie.

"I know who you are," Katie replied smugly.

"And I know who you are," Emily replied just as cockily.

"Oh, really?" Katie asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yep. You're Katie and you swim for The Sharks at Rosewood High School," Emily said. In reality, she didn't know much about Katie. Alison had always liked to limit the amount of contact that Emily had with her swim mates and basically anyone who wasn't her. But, not anymore. Emily would be her own person and her actions would be controlled by herself.

"That's it? Wow, you know heaps. Have you been stalking me?" Katie asked jokingly. Emily noted to herself that Katie was quite the comedian.

"Very funny," Emily said sarcastically even though she thought it was hilarious. "Your surname is Person's. So your full name is Katie Person" Emily stated because that she did know.

"Yeah it is genius. Well, I know your full name is Emily Fields. You also swim for Rosewood High's Sharks. You are best friends with Alison, Aria, Hannah and Spencer," Katie told Emily and Emily just watched her because was Katie stalking her? Everything she said was correct. "And you don't have a boyfriend," Katie quickly added in. She even knew about her relationships. Or Emily's lack of relationships in this case. If only Katie knew why she didn't have any _boyfriends_.

"Okay, so you know a lot more about me than what I know about you," Emily said.

"Well, it doesn't have to be that way. I would love to know more about you, if you would like," Katie replied shyly compared to the way she has been talking. Emily looked Katie up and down. She was quite a bit shorter than Emily and she had long brown to black hair. Her eyes were light blue and usually Emily would think blue eyes wouldn't suit anyone who didn't have blonde hair... But, they fit Katie perfectly. Katie had pale skin colour with light freckles covering her face and body. Katie also had some very, very nice abs Emily noticed while Katie was wearing her swimming clothes. Why hadn't Emily noticed Katie before? Oh yeah, because she was too busy staring at Alison...

"Uh-Yeah. I would like that," Emily said with a smile because why wouldn't Emily want to get to know Katie better?

"Awesome!" Katie replied back to her usual-confident-self. "Well, I guess I'll see you around," Katie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you will," Emily echoed. "Bye!" Emily said with a wave.

"See ya," Katie said waving also and jumping out of the pool and walking to the locker rooms. Emily noticed the way in which Katie's hips swayed, while she walked and how toned your bum was.

Emily shook those thoughts from her head and ducked back down into the water because why would someone as gorgeous as Katie be into girls? Especially girls like Emily? Emily, who had dark skin and was a tomboy. She basically screamed lesbian. But, to everyone else, Emily screamed the complete opposite.

* * *

Emily woke up feeling really tired. She barely got any sleep. One minute she was thinking of Alison, the next she was thinking of Katie's attractive appearance and the next minute she was thinking about if she was really a lesbian.

Yeah she loved Alison. Yeah she thought Katie had a rocking ass body and was beautiful. And yeah she found herself checking girls out often, especially in the swimming locker room... But, she also thought guys were attractive. Well, in a way. She did think Taylor Lautner was cute and that Channing Tatum had a nice muscly body. Although Emily had to admit that she never wanted to kiss these boys. Or be in a relationship with either of them. Whereas with Naya Rivera or Heather Morris, should could easily see herself being in a relationship with one of them and kissing them and having se-.

Wow, she had to stop thinking so much. That's what Alison had told her numerous times.

Emily got out of bed and washed her face with cold water. That helped a bit. She then got dressed and ready for school. Emily decided to wear jean shorts and a casual top, with a pair of white sneakers. Making her way down stairs she prepared herself some cereal and fruit, brushed her teeth and rid her bike to school.

She had a feeling that today would be a weird day.

"Emily, hey!" Emily heard someone call out after her. First she thought it was one of the girls, but after a second or two she had recognized the familiar voice. It belonged to Katie. Emily smiled as she turned around.

"Hey," Emily replied to Katie quite enthusiastically.

"I don't really want to hold you up, but I was thinking that maybe we could catch something to drink after school," Katie asked Emily timidly. It was odd to Emily, because ninety percent of the time Katie was so confident.

"Something to drink?" Emily asked confused. Was she referring to coffee or alcohol? Emily did not drink alcohol.

"Yeah like a coffee or something," Katie said with her face turning a shade of red. Of course she was referring to coffee. God you're an idiot, Emily thought about herself. As if she make this nice (and beautiful) girl get embarrassed.

"If you don't want to go, that's fine. I just thought that it would be a good way to get to know you better and stuff cause we would be hanging out and relaxing," Katie said even more flushed than before.

"No, no. Seriously, I want to go with you," Emily said with a reassuring smile. That literally eased Katie's embarrassment and Katie's face was back to its normal shade.

"Cool," Katie said. Emily now took the chance to look at what Katie was wearing. Katie was wearing skinny leg black jeans, with black flats. She had a white tank top, with a black and grey stripped cardigan. To finish off she wore a simple grey scarf. Katie's face appeared to be makeup free (or Katie was an expert on makeup) because her face looked natural and stunning.

"Alright. How about The Grill at about four thirty?" Emily asked Katie. That would give Emily enough time to go home and freshen up before seeing Katie.

"Sure! Okay, well I'm looking forward to that," Katie said with a huge smile. "Bye," she quickly added.

"Bye, bye," Emily replied back with a big smile as well.

As both Katie and Emily were walking off in their own directions, they did not notice a figure of a person in the background who happened to have watched their entire exchange. And this person was not happy. In fact they were fuming and literally shaking with anger. It was Alison, and she had to fix everything before it was too late.

* * *

After Emily's short swim meeting with the leadership team of The Sharks, Emily rushed out of the locker room and to her bike outside, so that she would have enough time to get ready and go to The Grill. What she didn't except, however, was to see Alison leaning against her bike.

Emily groaned in frustration, knowing that something like this just had to happen.

"What do you want Alison? I need to go home," Emily told Alison angrily, not wanting to show any other emotion to Alison.

"Why? She you can go on your little date with Katie the lesbian?" Alison replied with just as much anger. But Emily was confused. Katie the lesbian? Katie was definitely not a lesbian. Right?

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked. Of course Alison would try to ruin any chance that Emily had at making a new friend.

"Your new friend, she's gay!" Alison told Emily. Was this true? Had Katie been flirting with Emily all this time? Even if Katie was gay, she wouldn't be interested in Emily. Plus, wasn't Katie to pretty to be a lesbian?

"How do you know that?" Emily asked back confused. It just couldn't be true. Girls like that are not lesbians. That only happens in television shows, and even that's quite rare.

"Ask around. She's slept with heaps of girls. A complete women whore," Alison told Emily with an evil smirk on her face. Emily couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. If Katie was a known lesbian and Emily went to The Grill with her, for a coffee, wouldn't people think it's a date? Which, it totally wasn't. And she did not want to be another girl that Katie would just sleep with, if Katie liked Emily in that way. Would it be crazy to say that after a day of knowing the girl, that Emily may already like her like that?

Emily took a look at Alison. Emily still loved her, there was no denying that. So she trusted that Alison was telling her the truth. And because of this truth, Emily couldn't go to coffee with Katie. She just couldn't. Without another glance or word to Alison, Emily lightly pushed Alison off her bike and rode off.

After reaching her home, Emily went to her bed and cried. Before Emily knew it, her mum was waking her up for dinner.

Dinner was always-usually at six thirty, which meant that she completely missed her friendly-coffee-date with Katie. And Emily couldn't tell if she was more relieved or upset by this information.

**Author's Note: So, what did you all think of this chapter? I have a brand new computer now, after having problems with my old one. I miss Pretty Little Liars! :(  
Anyway, do you guys like Katie? Is she good or bad news? Please leave me your thoughts as I have a few ideas of where I want to take this story :) This chapter had more plot than the others and now the story is in full swing.  
****Review lovely's! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything relating to Pretty Little Liars at all and I'm making no profit from writing this...**

**Author's Note: So very sorry for late update. I've had heaps of work to do and things only keep pilling up. The chapter is not fully edited, as I wanted to get this out as quick as possible, so there might be some typos.**

**Enjoy chapter four! : )**

* * *

A few days had past and Emily had yet to speak to either Alison or Katie. She ignored Alison because of everything that had gone down and she was ignoring Katie because she knew that Katie was gay. Well, at least that's what Alison had told her. And she completely trusted and believed Alison with her entire heart.

And that often scared the crap out of Emily.

_Beep. Beep._ Ugh, Emily thought to herself. She got her phone and unlocked her screen. Four missed calls from Ali, and two messages from a number that Emily didn't have saved in her phone. She clicked on the first message:

-Hi Emily its Katie. Y have u been ignoring me? Btw, I got ur number from a teammate. Is everything ok?

Second message, same number:

-I dont wanna seem stalkerish. Im just worried bout u… Call me?

Those messages were sent last night. Oh well, not much Emily could do about it now. Maybe she should speak to Katie today at school.

With a loud sigh, Emily got out of her bed and got ready for school.

* * *

Emily yawned as the bell rang to signify the end of her English class. Not only was this the class that she shared with Ali and all of the other girls, but Katie was also in this class.

Talk about awkward.

Emily had intentionally avoided eye contact with both Ali and Katie in their double period of English. She had sat directly at the front of the class and didn't look backwards or to the side; only forward. She was also trying to limit her interaction with Spencer, Hanna and Aria because she knew that they could tell that something was up.

After grabbing her books off the desk, Emily bolted as subtly as she could to the door, so that she could exit the classroom without having to encounter either of them. Even though she successfully made it to her locker and with enough time to place all her books away, Emily's luck had decided to run out.

Turning, Emily saw both Alison and Katie standing in front of her with their arms cross and angry looks on both of their faces. Katie looked angry, but not very angry. Alison however, looked furious. Like she appeared to want to smash something… Or someone.

"Hey, Emily… What happened to you? Weren't we meant to meet up for coffee? I texted you last night but got no answer," Katie said a bit hesitantly, probably because Alison was right next to her looking livid.

"I uh… I ended up having to help my mum with something and I didn't have your number then so…' Emily trailed off waiting for Katie to fill in the gaps. Emily hadn't even looked at Alison, let alone addressed her.

"And you couldn't let me know that you wouldn't be able to come, because you had no way of contacting me. Right. Well, how come you've been like ignoring me the last few days? A simple, 'I'm sorry' would have been fine," Katie asked with a hint of a smile at the end of her rant. Wow that was a cute smile.

Ugh, focus Emily!

"I've just been having a bit on my mind lately. I promise I'll make it up t-" Emily began, only to be interrupted.

"Or how about you just tell Emily why you really invited her for coffee," Alison cut in with a huge smirk on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked, finally paying some attention to Alison, but still looking at Emily in the corner of her eyes.

"You know, how you've secretly been wanting to go out with Emily all this time," replied Ali, while both Katie and Alison were now looking face to face.

Emily just stood there, like she was watching a tennis match; her head and eyes were moving obediently to each person, without her even realizing that her neck was constantly moving from left to right.

"Who told you that?" Katie asked blushing and looking down.

"You have only secretly wanted every girl in this school and subtly isn't exactly your thing," Ali said laughing.

"Well you're apart of everybody and I've never wanted you," Katie confidently replied back with her usual feistiness.

"Really, why is that?" Ali asked, determined.

Katie moved a bit closer to Alison's ear and 'whispered' in a way that was deliberately done so that Emily and anyone else could hear.

"Because I don't like bitches," she replied back harshly. For a moment Emily could've sworn that she saw hurt flash in Alison's eyes, but a second later it was gone.

Katie walked away with her usual badass stride and Alison stormed off looking very, very, very pissed to say the least.

And of course Emily was the one who was left lonely and confused like usual.

* * *

Emily had just finished showering from her last minute scheduled swim practice. Luckily it was only specific people from the swim team who had to come, so Katie wasn't there. Emily's body was physically fine, but her brain was mentally exhausted. For the rest of the day, Emily had continued to ignore both Alison and Katie. However, it wasn't really an issue since they were both basically ignoring Emily anyway. I guess she understood why Katie would be mad, as she never really explained herself to her. But Alison had no right to be mad at Emily.

With a deep breath, Emily made her way down the hall of Rosewood High, as she had forgotten to put one of her English books in her gym bag for after practice. This meant that she had to make a last minute stop at her locker, before she could go home.

As Emily was walking to her locker, suddenly, someone grabbed Emily from behind her and started pulling her into an empty classroom. Emily couldn't see the person, as the person was dragging Emily from behind. The kidnapper had their hands on Emily's mouth, so that Emily couldn't scream. But there was no point anyway, because not even two seconds later, the 'kidnapper' released Emily as they were now in the empty classroom.

The kidnapper was Alison.

"Alison? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Emily shouts at her as her heart was completely racing. Emily seriously thought she was getting kidnapped or something.

"You wouldn't speak to me like all week, what else was I going to do? I tried calling, texting and speaking to you at school and got nothing in return," Alison explained, like that totally justified her 'kidnapping.'

It was now a few hours after school had finished, so barely any teachers or students were around. Mainly just the school janitors, but this classroom smelt like window cleaner, so it was safe to assume that nobody would be coming in here.

And thank goodness, Emily thought, because who knows what was going too happened now.

Probably a lot of arguing, which Emily didn't want anybody to hear.

"And there was a reason for that. I. Don't. Want. To. Speak. To. You. Understand?" Emily said with a sarcastic tone towards the end.

"I think you're lying," Alison replied back quickly, not even at all phased by Emily's words two seconds earlier.

"Well I'm not," said Emily just as fast.

"You are," Alison said moving a bit closer to Emily.

"No, I'm not," Emily said taking a step back.

They did this for a some time, Alison saying that Emily was lying and Emily defending herself, saying that she wasn't. Eventually though, Emily was leaning against the wall and Alison was standing right in front of her, faces inches apart.

"You are," Alison said so, so quietly that it was like she didn't say it at all. Emily could feel Alison's breath on her face, that's how close they were.

Emily didn't say anything back. She felt consumed by Alison, watching her face so intensely. Alison's facial featured soften, but she still looked determined. Her eyes, however, they showed that she was vulnerable and needed something-anything, from Emily.

So, Emily gave her something.

With a step forward, Emily's body was pushed right into Alison's. Emily could feel Alison's breasts pressed up against hers.

Alison moaned a very soft, low moan, and grabbed Emily's face so they could be looking into each other's eyes.

Emily quickly licked her lips and then nudged Alison's nose with her own. Alison closed her eyes at the contact, as though it soothed everything for her in that moment. Alison then put her hands on Emily's back, to bring her even closer than before; if that was possible. She then rubbed Emily's back, up and down, and now it was Emily's turn to close her eyes.

If someone came into the classroom or saw Emily and Alison from a window, they would say that they looked very… odd. They were standing up near a wall, noses together and with Alison's hands on Emily's back.

Emily then released their noses and looked at Alison's eyes. They still showed need and desperation that her face was now also portraying. Everything about Alison showed that she needed Emily, in ways that society was not yet fully accepting of. And Emily would be lying to say that she didn't need Alison in that way too, especially now that their bodies were so close together.

With that thought in Emily's mind, Emily grabbed the back of Alison's head softly, and guided their lips together…

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha, cliffhanger. Well, sort of.**

**Review? For me ;) **

**The next chapter should be out much quicker and it could get pretty steamy, I'll say that! **

**Please tell me what you think :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything relating to Pretty Little Liars at all and I'm making no profit from writing this...**

**Author's Note: I've been very busy, but wanted to get this out to you guys, considering how the last chapter ended ; ) Hehe. All mistakes are mine. **

**Before we get on to the story, I would like to thank some people:  
****  
****hunnybear108- Thank you for being the most awesome-est reviewer. Your comments have been great and very lovely! I'm glad to hear that you're loving the story so far : )  
xannaxmurderx- Your words made me laugh heaps ; )  
alisonlovesemily – They definitely do love each other! Keep reviewing : D****  
****dmpanda5**** – Glad you enjoyed the chapter and Katie is a nice girl… Hope you enjoy the update! :)  
Paily lover- She was totally jealous and I'm happy that you ship them, because I do too! : ) **

**For all the other reviewers (anons) who I didn't mention, your words and thoughts mean a lot to me. Seriously. They keep me going and I love hearing everyone's thoughts on the story. **

**So thank you to all who review, favourite and follow my story. It really does inspire me : ) **

**I hope you enjoy this *spoiler alert* steamy and emotional chapter! Plus it's longer too!**

* * *

Boy did Emily miss the feel of Alison's lips on hers. Wow! It was exhilarating, even in the classroom that she sometimes learns Math's in. However, they didn't stay there long.

Alison's lips were all over the place. One minute they were on Emily's lips and the next they were on her neck. Alison knew Emily's body too well.

Way too well for them to just be considered 'friends.'

Emily could feel Alison's lips on her neck; licking, sucking, biting and then kissing the spot she had just targeted.

Alison repeated this process, over, over and over again; it drove Emily mad.

"I'm sorry," Alison softly mumbled into Emily's neck.

"Shhh…" Emily trailed off. This was no time for talking. They tried that last time and it clearly didn't work out.

So Emily decided no more talking; at least for the moment.

Emily then lifted Alison's face from her neck and moved her back towards her lips. They began to kiss again and Emily could feel the arousal growing in her pants.

She just kept getting warmer and warmer, uh, down there, the longer they continued.

Their kissed lasted a very long time. With short breaths in between kisses, they just both couldn't get enough of each other. It was love. No matter how Emily or Alison decided to label their relationship, there was definitely no defying the fact that they shared some form of love. A love that was not just platonic, but was so real and deep, that it scared the hell out of the both of them.

A little while ago, Emily would pray. She would pray to God, that he would stop her from having these unnatural thoughts… And the answer to her prayers was her sharing her first kiss with Alison. But, if that's what God wanted, who was she to stop his wishes. So, she allowed herself to share her first kiss with Alison. It wasn't like she was planning it; it was spontaneous and Emily loved every moment of it.

Alison now moved her hands beneath Emily's shirt. Her hands were a bit cold, so Emily involuntarily shuddered at the touch.

It didn't take her body long to get use to Alison's touch; to get use to Alison's hands rubbing up and down on her toned stomach.

Emily could feel everything build up. They were kissing heatedly and Alison had her hands all over her body

But, they didn't want to do anything because they were in the middle of the classroom. And while Emily was sure that nobody would come in, she was still worried. So, she pulled away. And as if reading her mind, Alison guided them into the storage closet of the classroom.

It definitely wasn't ideal; however, it at least gave a little privacy for the both of them. Considering it was a closet for storing school essentials, it was pretty clean and spacious.

Both Emily and Alison resumed their kissing as Alison grabbed Emily by the head and connected their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss.

After a short while, Alison's hands found their way back to Emily's stomach and the teasing continued.

Alison rubbed her hands all the way up, right next to the bottom of Emily's breast, and just as her nipple would harden at the possible touch, Alison would rub her hand back down. And she would just repeat this teasing. It was making Emily's body go wild.

While kissing, Alison asked for entrance, so that her own tongue and Emily's tongue could enter a tongue war. Emily gladly accepted the offer and they went at it. Their tongues were wrestling each other and it was one big hot mess.

Emily then put her hands on Alison's ass. And she squeezed, because if Alison was going to tease her, then she sure could play the same game.

"Oh," Alison moans softly. She clearly didn't expect that.

Emily's hands now shot straight for Alison's hips and she brings her closer to her… by pulling on the belt of Alison's jeans. All thoughts rush out of Emily's head besides how much she loves feeling Alison's body against hers.

"Emily, I-," Alison started, only to be cut off by Emily's lips back on hers.

"No. No, talking. We are done talking; it has gotten us nowhere and I don't want to talk anymore," Emily said determinedly.

"Well, if you don't want to talk, then we wo-," Alison was again interrupted as Emily switched their positions and pinned Alison against the wall. Emily used one hand to hold both of Alison's hands above her head and she used her other hand to explore Alison's body; the body that she had explored so many times before and each time she would find something new and amazing about it.

Alison's breathing changed hastily once Emily began kissing all over her neck and collarbone, and when her hands began to tickle her slim abdomen.

Emily teases her some more, before her hands find Alison's hair and she pulls her in for their tenth deep kiss of the day. Her tongue darts straight into Alison's mouth and you can feel her moan into the kiss. Suddenly, Alison's hips press forward, towards Emily's, and Emily can feel the heat emitting from Alison's body. Emily knows this because she can feel it within herself too. Her arousal is spreading throughout her entire body and she knows that she wants Alison.

She wants her bad.

And by the look in Alison's eyes right now, she definitely wants Emily too.

Fighting this was so hard for Emily and she really doesn't understand why she tried; why either of them tried. They both knew something like this would happen because they were inseparable. They had a very powerful connection and trying to battle it was just plain stupid, as they would always want each other. And in this moment right now, that was all that Emily could think of. Not the consequences of their actions but the fact that they clearly wanted each other and that may never change.

Their kiss continues and with both of their bodies pressed so tight against each other, Emily can literally feel electricity rush through her body. She has never felt this way about anyone; she has never shared the same chemistry with anybody that she and Alison have. And maybe that has to do with the fact that she never gave anyone else a chance, but why should she; especially when she's already found someone who could be her everything, if only Alison would give Emily a chance.

Alison breaks the kiss to look into Emily's eyes. She is panting like crazy and Emily swears she's never seen a better sight. She looks so beautiful, Emily thinks, and nothing will ever change that.

Emily's eyes flutter when Alison quickly breaks eye contact and places her hands underneath Emily's t-shirt. She squeezes both of Emily's boobs and Emily can feel her nipples harden against her shirt. Alison bites her lip and then slowly moves her hands down from Emily's chest and towards Emily's tracksuits. Emily can't help but to also bite her lip in anticipation, as Alison slowly begins to remove Emily's pants off of her. Emily can feel her heart beat in her rib cage, as she's so nervous.

She's always nervous around Alison, but at the same time nobody makes her feel the way she does; she makes her feel so at ease too. It confuses Emily to no end, but now isn't the time to be thinking about that. Emily just thought she would be more hesitant to do… this. Especially after what has been happening between them.

But she isn't. Like at all. And that kind of scares her, because of how easy it is for them to get back to this place; this imperfect place, which feels perfect because it's just the two of them. But that's all that matters right now; that it's just the two of them.

Now that Emily's pants are completely off of her and somewhere on the ground, Alison looks at Emily… Up and down, up and down. She smirks a small smirk and Emily can feel herself blush. Alison always has that effect on her, particularly when Emily is just standing there in her underwear and a top.

"You're beautiful," she whispers to Emily, so softly and low that Emily barely hears it. But she does, and that, that, right there almost makes up for everything that has happened.

Almost.

Again, Emily blushes. Even more than before, but she doesn't feel all that self-conscious anymore.

Alison then grabs Emily by the hair, gently pulling her in for a kiss unlike before. This time it's soft and slow, and while the adrenaline rushing through Emily's veins are telling her to make it a lustful, quick and hungry kiss, Emily is totally fine with this too.

Eventually her body slows down and is fine with Alison's pace. It felt like Emily was in a movie. One of those movies where the pair gets together right at the end and share a long and slow kiss; that's exactly what they were sharing right now.

And while Emily was completely and utterly fine with that, she still needed to feel some skin; Alison's skin. Emily breaks the kiss and even though Alison pouts at the loss of contact, she allows Emily to remove her top. On the floor it joins with Emily's pants and Alison quickly removes Emily's shirt as well.

Instead of kissing Alison's lips, Emily dives straight for her breasts. Alison arches her entire body into the air when she feels Emily's lips on her boobs. Her breath becomes uneven and Emily smiles on Alison's breast, loving the way she was affecting Alison.

"Ugh," Alison breaths out. And Emily understands because she understands Alison. So, Emily gives Alison what she wants by squeezing Alison's breasts and tweaking her nipples. Emily's kisses then move from Alison's boobs and start going further down. She kisses slowly and eventually reaches Alison's bellybutton which, she licks.

Alison giggles, because she's really ticklish there.

Emily laughs and then kisses right above the waistband of Alison's jeans, beneath her bellybutton. Alison can feel her heart beat ten thousand times more than it's supposed too, but she doesn't care.

As soon as Emily stops the kissing, she goes to unbutton Alison's jeans. She can literally feel the pulse in her fingers, beating to the max and it's making it extra hard to remove Alison's jeans. Eventually, after a few tries, she unbuttons Alison's skinny leg jeans and throws them with all the other unnecessary clothing on the floor.

Alison, feeling a bit uneasy, looks down at Emily. Emily was currently on her knees having just removed Alison's jeans. And while Alison felt vulnerable, she thought the view was completely hot.

Emily slowly kisses her way back up to Alison, teasing her as much as possible.

Their lips connect and it can only be described as magical.

Alison then guides Emily slowly to the ground. The storage room wasn't fancy or of any classy standard, but they both needed each other.

Now.

Alison then begins to guide her hands all over Emily's body. She feels every inch of Emily's smooth tanned skin that she possibly could. While placing her hands in Emily's underwear, Alison stops.

"Are you sure?" Alison asks looking a bit anxious and Emily can't help but think it's the cutest sight ever.

"More than anything else in the world," Emily replies back with a nod, as confidently as she could. She doesn't know what the consequences of her actions will be, but she couldn't care less at this point.

Now with Emily's full approval and permission, Alison takes off Emily's underwear and adds it to the collection.

Placing her hand softly near Emily's core, she can just feel the warmth that is radiating from Emily's most private part. She then places her hand in the lips of Emily's opening and she feels the most amount of wetness; wetness that she has only ever dreamed of.

Nothing like any of their other 'times' together.

At this Alison lets out a groan, while Emily moans. Testing out the waters, for what felt like ages to the both of them, Alison slowly inserts the tip of her finger in Emily's entrance.

"Oh," grunts Emily softly. She had forgotten _how _great Alison was at… this.

Making sure that everything was okay, Alison does not waste any time for her entire finger to be knuckle deep inside Emily. Emily throws her head back in pleasure, as Alison pleases her; pleasing her in ways that she thought wouldn't happen again by Alison.

Alison pumps in and out of Emily only to know that in a few moments or so, she will have to add another finger.

"Another," Emily barely breaths out.

And there it is.

Alison officially knows Emily better than anyone else.

Pfft… Like this had to confirm it anyway, Alison thought.

Alison obediently inserts her second finger, a bit slower, so that Emily's body gets use to it. As soon as it's in, Emily's insides clench onto Alison's fingers as tight as they can. It makes both Alison and Emily feel like they're in heaven.

Alison enjoys the feeling of Emily's tight vagina gripping her fingers tightly.

At full speed, Alison uses all her might to make this the best orgasm Emily has ever had. She thrusts in and out of Emily, while using her other finger to rub Emily's clit.

A few more flicks and pushes and Emily is having the biggest orgasm of her life. She becomes undone and grabs onto Alison for dear life. Alison can feel Emily's nails digging into her back, as Emily grips onto her, until she finally relaxes and returns to her usual state.

"Wow," Emily says softly into Alison's neck. This was definitely the best time between her and Alison.

"Yeah, wow," replies Alison while she gets off of Emily and lies right next to her instead. Alison looks up to the celling blankly; way to blankly considering what they had just done. And Emily being Emily notices this.

"What's wrong?" Emily asks because not even one second ago everything was perfect. And then she realizes that nothing was perfect… They never were perfect. Nothing about their 'relationship' was perfect. Well, not as perfect as it could be, if only they both let it happen.

"I just… You ignored me," she says back to Emily hesitantly.

And Emily is more confused than ever.

"Huh?" Emily replies with a small frown because she doesn't understand what Alison is saying. She is still breathing a bit unevenly as she continues to be experiencing the side effects of her massive climax.

"After our, you know….our argument, you completely ignored me. And then you were..." Alison utters, trailing off.

"And then I was being friendly with Katie," Emily continues for her. But she doesn't want to go there right now; she just wants to give Alison the experience that Alison just gave her.

"There is something that I could do to get your mind off of things," Emily declares playfully.

"I'm good, Emily. Today was about you, not me," Alison responds indifferently.

And just like that, the entire mood was crushed. Not because of what Alison said (well partly because of that), but because everything came flooding back to Emily like lightning. The way that Alison had treated her, how hard she tried to move on and how she did in fact made a new friend… Kind of; even though she still needed to properly talk to Katie.

At least Katie didn't repeatedly break her heart; unlike Alison who had become an expert in breaking Emily's heart with precision.

Emily takes one quick look at Alison staring at the roof. She hastily turns the other way when Alison catches her in the corner of her eye.

"You know Alison, you ignored me too," Emily mumbles out. She really doesn't want to cause an argument or anything like that, but she doesn't know what else to do.

"I know," Alison answers back.

Emily just can't tell what's going through Alison's mind and that confuses her more, because usually she can read Ali like a book; and vice versa.

"And you know that I love you," Emily tells her sincerely.

"I know," she replied back.

"Can you reply with something for than, I know," Emily said raising her voice.

"Sure," Alison answered back. Emily could tell that Alison was being a smart ass now and it just added to her fury.

"So you know that I love you and yet you just had sex with me," Emily shouts out, but then tries to regain her composure.

"Fuck you," she shouts back.

"No, fuck you!" Emily says even angrier than before.

Emily tries to calm down, but she feels like she's on fire. And this is in such a different way, than what she felt only some moments ago, when Alison was making her feel on fire… in the best way possible.

Emily watches on, as Alison inhales and exhales heavily, her method of attempting to say calm.

And then at lightning speed, Alison is fully clothed, as Emily just sits there naked, trying to decide what to do.

"I'm not going to try and defend myself... I've been pretty horrible. But, I really do care about you, Emily. I do. I know that I am not perfect, nothing near how perfect you are. And I know how much I've hurt your feelings, because I felt some of your pain… When you were hanging around with Katie, I felt it. The pain that you went through, I felt. But I just can't be with you in the way that you want. The way that we both want, or… wanted. I need time. Heaps of time, but I can't ask you to wait while I try to figure things out. You don't want to. You want to move on and I respect that," Alison confesses to Emily.

Alison doesn't wait long after her heartfelt confession, to bolt for the storeroom door.

"Wait!" Emily half shouts because she just needs a moment; she's feeling so conflicted and needs a minute to figure stuff out.

But she can't think right now and all of her thoughts are just jumbled up. And as panic rushes through her body, words just come out of her mouth.

"Alison, if you walk out that door, nothing will ever happen between us. You can't keep running away," she cries out.

Alison immediately gets tears in her eyes too.

"Emily, sweetie, you're not understanding. This time, it's not me who is walking out the door; it's you. You asked for it. You're the one who wants to move on. You don't want me to stay," Alison tells her like she knows what Emily is thinking.

And maybe she does, because Alison is kind of right. Even though Emily isn't ready to come out to her parents, even though Emily doesn't fully understand her feelings towards Alison or any other girl, she just can't be played along by Alison. Not anymore. But she doesn't want things to end horribly between her and Alison.

"You're right," Emily answers back to Alison timidly, because she wishes that Alison wasn't correct.

"I really, really do lo-like you though. Just remember that," Alison admits tearfully.

And because Emily and Alison share the most special connection in the world, one that most of society has still not accepted, Emily gets the strangest feeling that Alison was going to say love.

She was probably just imagining it.

"I like you too," Emily yelps out.

Just like that, Alison takes one last look at Emily and walks out the door.

And for Emily, it felt like Alison left with her heart too. This time, however, she only had herself to blame.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was harder to write than I thought… I tried to balance things out as much as possible. So there's a mix of everything.**

**What do you all think will happen next? What do you want to happen next?**

**Reviews make my day and motive me to write : ) **

**Thank you! And I really do hope you enjoyed the much longer chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything relating to Pretty Little Liars, and I'm making no profit whatsoever from writing this...**

**Author's Note: I've been super busy, but I finally got an update out for all you guys :)  
I'm not too sure if I completely like how this chapter turned out, so let me know what you think. **

**I would like to quickly thank some of my reviewers :D**

**xannaxmurderx**** – I know! The last chapter was super sad. Thank you for your continued support! It means a lot :)**

**SharpestKnifeInTheDrawer**** – Thank you for the review! And yep, I wanted to explore them ****because I think they have a lot of potential and that there's a huge story to be told, between them both. And I hope they figure it out too! :)**

**thebiggestgleekofthemall - No problem! Pretty Little Liars is great and the writers treat Emily's relationships a lot better than Glee. Very respectful and equal. And it was a sad chapter. Thanks for the review :)  
**

**YardMuffin81 – Thank you so much for your kind words! They mean a lot. And enjoy the update! :)****  
**

**TexasGirl2016**** – Thank you, so, so much for the review. It feels awesome to know that my story made you feel all these different emotions. And thank you for loving the story. Jealous Alison is great, definitely, haha. And I'll say this; Expect more jealous Emily in future chapters! I hope you enjoy the update :)**

**For all the other reviewers and anons, which I didn't specifically mention, your words and comments mean a lot. Honestly, they make writing so worth it and keep me motivated. **

**So thank you all for reviewing, favouriting and following my story. It makes my day : )**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been one week; one week since Emily got her heart broken. One week since Alison made Emily feel things that she would never, ever, feel with a boy. And more importantly, one week since they both admitted to liking each other (even though they both already knew this). In fact, Alison knew that Emily loved her. And maybe Alison loved Emily back.

She probably did.

But, acknowledging it… It made it too real; way too real. So Alison didn't think about it; except that's all she did.

Alison always wondered what it would be like to come out; to tell everyone that she's gay.

The Queen Bee.

The most popular girl in Rosewood High.

Gay.

But was she? Alison couldn't even imagine coming out to the entire world, saying that she is a lesbian, and then falling in love with a guy.

How mortifying and embarrassing that would be.

Alison didn't even want to go there.

But if she didn't do _anything_, then she would always be stuck.

God, how does one even know that they're gay, Alison asked herself.

Why should gay people even come out? Alison again wondered. It wasn't fair.

And Alison was right.

Even Emily believed that it wasn't fair. Why do people assume that everyone is straight? Why don't straight people have to 'come out?' And why a closet, out of all things?

Questions like these had been racing through Emily's mind for quite some time now, but only through Alison's just recently.

Emily had become quite close, you could say, with Katie. Emily decided that it was time to be honest… Well, as much honest as she was comfortable with. She explained to Katie that whether or not she was gay didn't matter and that she wanted to get to know Katie more.

Alison even apologized to Katie. And Katie apologized to Alison.

It was very weird. And Emily had barely spoken with Alison since. But besides that, things were going great. Emily was regularly hanging out with Katie, at school and out of school… And considering that Alison said Katie had slept with many girls, there rarely was any gossip about 'them.'

Emily still wasn't actually sure that Katie was gay. Katie did, however, let her eyes linger a bit too long on the girls who walked pass. And since Emily did that also, maybe it was a sign that Katie was a lesbian. But Emily didn't have great 'gaydar' or anything like that. So she could be completely wrong. And she couldn't exactly tell, but she was pretty sure that Katie was flirting with her.

* * *

Swimming practice had just ended and Katie offered to give Emily a massage. Katie could see that Emily was sore after her shower and said she would _gladly _give Emily a massage to help with the pain.

She told Emily to lie down on her stomach, on top of the towel, and relax. And even though everybody was gone, most people deciding to shower at home, Emily felt nervous. She felt as if the whole world was watching her.

Katie then began rubbing Emily's bare back (Emily had just finished her shower and was only previously wearing a towel) and it felt so good.

"God," Emily moaned.

Katie's hands felt amazing, and Emily immediately thought of what else they could be amazing for. At the thought, Emily felt a rush of electricity run straight to her lower body and she could feel herself getting wet. Luckily there was a towel underneath her, but that still didn't stop her from feeling uncomfortable… and excited (if that was even the right word). And with Katie on top of her, touching her, it wasn't really helping.

"Does that _feel good?" _Katie asked.

Katie didn't ask 'does that feel good,' she asked 'does that_ feel good?'_ Emily could be a bit naïve at times, but she could tell the difference in the way Katie asked. Her tone said it all.

All of a sudden, Emily's brain started to catch up to her. She was quite wet down there, with Katie giving Emily a massage and rubbing her hands all over Emily's naked back and she was asking if it _felt good. _

"Stop," Emily said out loud for Katie to hear.

Katie, at lightning speed, got off of Emily, with a worried look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Katie half-whispered, concerned. But she also felt rejected in a way that she couldn't explain. It wasn't like she tried something on Emily and Emily turned her down.

"Nothing… I just- nothing," Emily finally said looking at the ground.

Without even looking at Katie, Emily quickly got up, ran to the changing area and put some clothes on. Then she joined Katie back on the bench, looking a bit pissed off.

"I can tell there's something wrong," Katie said trying to bend down to meet Emily's eyes.

"You don't know anything about me," Emily spat out harshly and then realized that this was exactly what Alison would continuously do to her. But before she could apologize, Katie spoke.

"That's not exactly true. I mean, I know that I don't know much about you… I guess you can say we hardly know each other. But I feel like I know you. This week has been great. And I want us to be closer… Friends," quietly replied Katie. She knew that Emily didn't mean to be rude or anything. But either way, what she said was true. Katie just wanted to change that.

"Friends?" Emily questioned, with a meaningful look.

"Yeah, friends… Unless," Katie trailed off waiting to see if Emily would say something.

"I- Yeah, friends sounds good," Emily sighed. She wanted to say something, be the ballsy one for once, but she couldn't.

Katie looked quite disappointed, as if expecting something else to come from Emily's mouth, but knowing nothing would.

"Awesome," Katie said a bit sarcastically be not entirely. She wanted to be friends; definitely. But she got the feeling that they could be something more together. But she didn't even know if Emily was gay. At times, she did seem interested in Katie, more than just friends. Well, at least Katie thought so.

"Since we're going to be friends, then I think we should be completely honest with each other," Katie said taking a deep breath. "I'm gay," she relieved after a beat.

And then it was silent; completely and utterly silent.

"Wow," Emily exhaled out.

"Were you not expecting that? I thought it was quite obvious, and that you most likely already knew… I just wanted to clarify, I guess," Katie said raising her eye brows. Emily's reaction surprised her.

"I knew. I think. It's just- I- Well, it's crazy that you said that out loud," Emily replied.

Oh, Katie thought to herself.

"You said you fine if I was, right?" questioned Katie again. She was pretty sure, just double checking. Katie was a respectful person, even though she was considered one of the most feminine bad-asses ever.

"No. I mean, yeah, it's totally fine," Emily reassured Katie, with a small chuckle.

Now both the girls were looking at their feet. While Emily's feet touched the ground, Katie's could not.

Looking at them both, they couldn't be any more different. Katie was shorter than Emily, not a lot shorter, but a reasonable amount shorter. Katie dressed like she was going to a fashion show every day, whereas Emily dressed more like she was going to the gym or spending a casual night out with a good friend. Katie had beautiful light blue eyes, which usually shinned as if she was about to cry. However, Emily had mesmerizing brown eyes that you could easily get lost in. Emily was super sporty, running often and riding her bike, and although Katie swam, that was about the only exercise she did. And yet, Katie had some rocking abs and a very slim body. Emily's was just that extra bit more muscly and rounded. Emily also had dark skin, while Katie was the complete opposite, being pale in colour, with various freckles everywhere.

Basically, Katie was an attractive girl; a super attractive girl, actually. And she just told Emily that she was gay.

This amazingly stunning girl told her that she likes girls.

Emily likes girls too.

And even though she couldn't say it out loud, Emily at least admitted it to herself. And that's where things couldn't and wouldn't work with Alison. Emily understood Alison being scared to tell people. Emily was also terrified. But Alison had to admit it to herself. Because liking a girl (as much as she claimed to like Emily) does make you a little bit gay.

However, Alison couldn't even do that. So Emily wasn't going to wait around. Alison said she needed time. Heaps of time.

And now there's this hot girl in front of her, one that Emily does care about and wants to get to know better… A girl that may even like her too.

Naturally, Emily didn't have the same confidence that Katie possessed. But she realized that she's got to try; take risks. All this time she kept things safe, playing by Alison's rules and it got her nowhere. It only ended with two broken hearts. But now; now she has a chance to mend one of those broken hearts.

Her broken heart. And for once she's going to be selfish and go for it.

"Katie," Emily breathed softly.

Katie then looked up from her shoes and she could just tell. She could tell through Emily's eyes. Emily's eyes showed that she was scared. Emily had never kissed another girl besides Alison. And she was nervous.

So, Katie, being more confident, began to lean in and Emily quickly followed.

Eventually, their lips touched. And while it didn't give her that immediate spark and jump that she usually got from Alison's kisses, she felt something; something very good.

Because of that something, Emily continued to kiss Katie trying to figure out what it was. It was definitely different, and definitely new, but it was great. Katie's lips were so soft, like a baby's skin. And her lips were oh so kissable. Emily already felt addicted and it had only been 10 seconds.

And finally, Emily had one of those light bulb moments. Literally, the answer sparked in her brain, out of nowhere.

"You're you," Emily blurted.

"What?" Katie pulled back, breaking the kiss to properly look at Emily, with a confused face.

"You're Katie and I'm pretty sure I like you," Emily said cheekily. Katie was Katie; Katie wasn't Alison. It felt good because it wasn't what she was used to. It's like when you try something new for the first time; it isn't what you usually do, but you like it because it's different. You crave the change that you didn't even know that you were missing. But once you realize what you could've been doing- having- all this time, you don't want to go back. You embrace the change. While Emily knew that she probably wouldn't ever stop loving Alison, it didn't mean that she couldn't love Katie too. Or anyone else; besides Alison.

Katie was an awesome girl; someone caring, someone who enjoyed spending her time with Emily and someone who was very respectful. Not just that, but she was also super good looking and wouldn't deny her feelings for Emily. And that, that right there, was something that Emily wouldn't ever go back to Alison for. Alison had to at least admit her feelings for Emily, without later taking them back or something; saying its practice; pretending that she didn't really like Emily.

"Well, your Emily and I'm pretty sure I like you too," Katie said with a huge smile on her face and they both broke out into a giggle.

For once, Emily could feel things turning out quite well. She didn't feel as safe with Katie, like she did with Alison, but at least her heart was.

Emily could see maybe an actual relationship happening; who knew what the future held, but Emily sure wanted to find out. With that thought in her head, Emily leaned in and they both kissed and kissed, until they had no kisses left.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, not much Alison and Emily in this chapter. But it was needed for the story. But trust me when I say, Alison will eventually come back. Maybe even in a big way. So shhh! : )**

**Oh, and expect some jealous Alison in upcoming chapters. And there may even be a huge announcement from Emily coming up. Also, the girls (Hanna, Emily and Aria) will be in future chapters… Don't worry. They are Emily's and Alison's friends, obviously, and they will be there for Emily. You'll see.**

**The next chapter should be out a lot quicker. Hopefully in less than a week! **

******Thank you all for your support! And I really do hope you enjoyed the update. Remember, this is an Emily and Alison fic :D**

**********Please review. They make me want to continue this story when at times I'm finding it hard to write. You guys are very inspirational : ) We need more support for Emali!**

**Happy Easter everyone! xo**

Side Note: I got a twitter account (see my profile page)! Follow me : ) 


End file.
